itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mors Martell
Prince Mors Martell was born in the year 302 AC to Princess Arianne Martell and her Lord Consort, Daemon Allyrion (previously Sand). He ruled Dorne from the year 341 until his death by fire in 349 AC. He was married to Lady Senelle Jordyane, and had four children with her. Appearance and Character placeholder History As the War of the Second Conquest went on, Prince Doran Martell realized that he had no chance at marrying his daughter to King Aegon Targaryen, and knew that the pact was all but done. Instead of staking his claims on a lunatic of a Queen, he chose the other option. If Arianne was originally meant to be Queen Consort on the Iron Throne, now he knew that this dream would not come true. A patient man, who believed that he was nearing the end of his life, he wanted to wait out the war to see who he could marry Arianne too. Arianne, however, chose Daemon Sand. A year later, in 302 AC, Prince Mors Martell, the most recent hero of House Martell, was born. Just as rash as his mother, he quickly became efficient in leadership and the art of war. Even in his early years, an air of authority and certain bravery surrounded the young Prince. A true Master of War, he was hidden behind the sands and dunes of Dorne from potential opponents outside. During his teenage years he mastered the art of tactics and strategy, and proved the natural talents at wielding each weapon he touched with incredible mastery. When Prince Mors Martell was nineteen years old, he married Senelle of House Jordayne. This union strengthened the bonds between both Houses at the time and produced four offsprings: Morgan, Daeron, Tyene and Doran. Each one was watched after carefully by Mors, who made sure to raise each one to the best of his ability. Before his ascent to Princedom, Mors Martell participated in Tourneys north of Dorne and showed his martial finesse in any given opportunity. In the year of 336 AC, Prince Doran Martell died of his illness. Five years later, Arianne Martell followed him. In the year of 341 AC, Mors Martell became Prince of Dorne. It was then when Dorne began to arm itself in preparations for the unknown. It was evidenced by how he arranged a marriage between Prince Daeron Martell and Tyene of House Fowler, in visible attempts to bring the Stone Dornishmen close to him and gather more influence and power in Dorne. GONNA INSERT SOME TOTALLY COOL STUFF ABOUT THE FAIL WITH HOUSE TARGARYEN War of the Shadow Whatever plans the Son of the Sun had before, they were all thwarted in 349 AC. After many efforts in solidifying his rule and making Dorne stronger than it ever was before, war loomed upon Dorne. The first war Prince Mors fought as the ruler of Dorne was the War of the Shadow, and it was his last as well. Ever a brave man, and a capable Prince, Mors was not the one to stoop low and bend to a Dragon's wishes and whims. The pride of House Martell flowed through his veins, and he was not going to let dragons terrorize his lands. As the War of the Shadow took place by the Red Mountains of Dorne, the Prince of Dorne saw it fit to take to the war and finish the unruly mess that King Aemon the Jealous had begun. Instead of wasting his time on marching all the way to the Red Mountains, Prince Mors raised the sails of House Martell and brought thousands of men from Sunspear and the surrounding area upon his ships. Ships and soldiers from all of Dorne set out to the Red Mountains beneath his command. It was the first time in a hundred years that the banners of House Martell rose so high upon a fleet. Thousands of men found themselves in the Red Mountains, as the Dornish troops set their foot on land again. Charred sand and bones were prevalent around the area. For years Drogon terrorized the lands of Dorne without shame, an action that only spurred the Dornish Host to march ahead at full speed and force. Over a short period of time, they crossed the Red Mountains through shortcuts known only to Dornishmen, and found themselves in the Reach. It was then when the dragon was seen. The Battle of the Byrn was about to begin. Friends or foes, it was not truly known by either one of the fighting sides what was House Martell's allegiance. It was heard later that Mors Martell observed the field before entering the existing fray, patiently looking at the black and green scenery before saying words not believed to be uttered by a loyal Prince: "All Dragons must die." While the Reachmen weren't favored by Mors Martell, and neither were the Targaryens, for they took his son's hand, he knew that letting a lunatic Dragonrider rule Westeros was not an option he was willing to take. Just as Doran Martell killed Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, it was time for Mors to kill her last children. This madness had to end. The events of the Battle of the Byrn were rumors and whispers for many years to come by, and legends stemmed from the incredible battle years later. It was the Clash of Dragons, but it was also the place where the Prince of Dorne showed true greatness. When the war ended with the death of Baelon Targaryen, the Martell forces returned back to Sunspear. Prince Mors Martell, the one who bravely went to face the beast, came back a burned and broken man. Covered in bandages and wisps, the handsome man turned into a shell of his former self. Tales of his deeds were spread around Dorne, as Alleras’ grandfather, ever a warrior, never lacked in courage. While others diligently bit at Drogon with their weapons, he chose to end the threat at once - by all means. As the dragonrider lashed out at the opposing army, one man managed to jump on the black monster and lodge his sword within its scales. No one ever knew how he reached the black threat’s scales, but he did. It was Prince Mors himself, never lacking for courage. As the man met the dragonrider, he was resolute. The pretender and the dragon had to die. This madness had to end. Mors dislodged his sword and managed to hold himself upon the hurt beast for a few moments. Seconds later, he jumped to the beast’s head to finish it and the war... And his sword managed to damage the beast. Mors hung by his sword from Drogon’s head for a few long moments… Only it wasn’t good enough. Seeing the Dornishman try to survive on top of the flying dragon, Baelon Targaryen said one word. “Dracarys.” A burned and broken man, with a flaming sword in hand, Prince Mors Martell fell all the way to the ground beneath… And survived long enough to return to Sunspear. Men who lived to tell the tale were heard saying that for a few moments, it seemed as if Mors Martell, the Son of the Sun, had his own fiery wings. Death and Legacy Having survived the immense burns and fall from the last of Daenerys' dragons, Mors was no longer amongst the living. His body was still there, and he still breathed, but his bright stare faded. For the month following the War of the Shadow, he tried his best to rule - yet it was only a matter of time until he died. Ever teetering on the thin line between life and death, he received large doses of the milk of the poppy in order to dwindle his pains from the burns and shattered bones. While once he has handsome, now he was covered in bandages from head to toe. He lived long enough to see his firstborn grandson, Prince Alleras Martell, and could arrange for a smooth inheritance process, for he knew that he will die soon. When Alleras was brought before his burnt grandfather, the old man managed to raise his wrapped arms to cradle the babe. As he played with his grandson upon the throne, he managed to spew a few words. They were amongst his last. A wispy man, one who could barely retain his life for longer than a few months, found the spark in the babe’s eyes. “He is the child of sun,” he was heard croaking. After a single month of suffering, Prince Mors Martell the Brave died of his wounds. A legend for tens of years to come, Mors Martell was the last Hero of House Martell and Dorne. The Son of the Sun. The Brave. He was a man whose courage and valor were on par with the greatest warriors in history. He was the only person to try and slay a dragon mid-flight without being a dragonrider himself. The only man to jump on a dragon mid-flight. The man who risked everything, and lost it all. Quotes "All Dragons must die." ''- ''Mors' words before entering the Battle of the Byrn. Category:Dornish Category:House Martell